Various devices acting as a walking aid that are well known include canes, walkers, wheelchairs, and crutches. Generally, such well-known walking aids are used to minimize the weight of the user experienced on a leg joint, bones, tendons, muscles, or any combination thereof. However, most of the walking aids identified above have restrictions, limiting their use. For example, most of the above-mentioned aids are generally difficult to use when traversing uneven, loose, or slippery terrain.
The creation of knee caddies or knee scooters have provided a significant improvement to the mobility of its users when compared to the traditional walking aids discussed above. The knee caddies or knee scooters facilitate both support and balance while allowing the mobility of the user to be more efficient. The knee caddy's wheels and user's ability to maintain one leg on the ground during use adds to the stability and mobility of a knee caddy walking aid, mitigating the concerns identified above relating to uneven terrain or loose soil. In addition, the user's ability to steer the knee caddy or knee scooter provides both control and efficiency by shortening the path and time of use required to obtain the user's final destination.